Can I Call You Aibou?
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot! Yugi and Yami are both six, and playing at the park, and Yugi trips up. Beware of MAJOR CUTESY FLUFF!


HTYT - I shrunk my muses.  
Annu - HEY! I'M NOT A BABYSITTER! I HATE KIDS!  
Chibi Yami - You hate me? (bottom lip shakes and there are tears in his eyes)  
Chibi Yugi - She's mean Yami, don't listen to her. (Hugs Yami)  
Tea - AW! KAWAII!  
HTYT - I had a fluffy moment...(sheepishly rubs back of head)

---

"Try and stop me if you can!"

"I'll getcha!"

Yugi giggled as his friend since chased him. 6 year old Yugi was adorable, and his 6 year old best friend, Yami, was the same. People often asked if they were related, because they looked so similar, but they had completely separate parents.

Currently the pair were running around the park, their parents chuckling at their antics. Yugi was always slower than Yami, but always insisted on playfully teasing him, which led to them chasing each other.

Suddenly, as Yugi was about to just escape him, he slipped over and cascaded to the ground. Yami gasped and fell right over him, landing next to him on the grass. He rubbed his butt where he fell but was brought from his actions by a slight sobbing and looked down. "Yugi?"

"Ow..." Yugi was crying and holding his wrist, but was trying to hide his tears in fear Yami would think less of him. He blushed lightly as he felt Yami put a hand on his shoulder and then hug him.

"Yugi, you ok?" Yami asked. When he had a nod, he put his arms around his friend's shoulders and cuddled him. He wouldn't have said he and Yugi were like brothers. If anything, he was feeling a few butterflies every time the boy smiled at him. "You wanna see the Dark Magician again?" another nod. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite card, one which Yugi really wanted, but didn't have. His little hand passed it to the smaller and for a brief moment their fingers brushed together. Both looked at the other, then away and turned a furious shade of red.

Kaera looked at her husband, then both glanced at their son Yami with a small smile. Looked to them like Yami had his first crush. And if looks didn't deceive them, it was shyly requited.

Yugi's small index finger brushed the card, his cheeks still pink from embarrassment. Yami's Dark Magician was his very favorite card and he'd give anything to have one in his Duel Monsters deck. He looked confused when the card was put into his hands and Yami began to play with his own hands, the blush not shifting. "Yami?"

"Y-y-you can keep him if you want."

Yugi's massive eyes grew wider. He could keep Yami's favorite card? "But-"

"I want you to have it. That way I know we'll be friends forever," he almost went purple from the blush now covering his cheeks, and he hoped Yugi wouldn't notice. Especially when he threw his arms around him.

"THANKS! I love this card so much!" Yami felt ecstatic when Yugi cuddled him and gave that adorable smile, "I'll take good care of him!" Yami knew that, but just hearing his friend's voice fill with a happy laugh made him happy.

Yugi squeezed Yami tight and leaned up, then planted a big kiss on Yami's cheek with a smile. "Thanks Yami."

Solomon chuckled quietly at his grandson, as Kaera and Miki smiled at Yami's massive blush. Yes. Their son had a big crush. And Yugi was either oblivious and affectionate, or happy to return it. "Solomon, I think Yugi and Yami have their first crush."

"Kaera, I think you may be right." he answered.

"You don't have a problem if that is his orientation?" she asked, a little worried.

"He's my grandson. He is who he is, and I won't have him any other way than himself." Solomon replied with a knowing smile.

"Yugi...can I give you a nickname?"

"Sure."

"Can I call you Aibou?"

"...I like that."

---

Yami - I'm normal again!  
Yugi - Hey Yami...I don't like being a kid that small. I was really clumsy.  
Annu - Yeah, and I was left on babysitting duty.  
Joey - He-he-he-he...  
HTYT - What?  
Annu - I said duty...  
Tea - ...there is no hope for you Joey...I thought you two were really sweet as little kids. It was adorable!  
HTYT - Yep. You can never get too much fluff. Surrender to the fluff, people!


End file.
